russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' premiere this Monday on IBC-13
February 9. 2017 Jhazmyne Tobias will star in IBC-13's 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' (Jhazmyne (school uniform)) Filipinos love a good drama as IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services remake the classic 80s soap opera Annaliza that captured the late actress Julie Vega into stardoom over 5 years three decades ago and the promising child actress Andrea Brillantes landed into stardoom running for nearly a year. As a new title, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, the much-awaited curriculum-based family drama, featuring Bida Best 2016 1st runner-up and the Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias in her title role Annaliza as a grand comeback beginning this Monday, February 13 as part of IBC-13’s primetime line-up. Being IBC-13’s traditional drama series/soap opera/teleserye in a primetime slot that will capture and touch the hearts of many FIlipino viewers, Hangang Kailan, Annaliza? is a heartwarming story of a high school teenager that centered on the enduring love despite our struggle that is sure to capture and touch the hearts of every Filipinos of today's generation. IBC-13 continues to produce quality drama series by offering more drama fare in the soap opera genre to plunge popularity into heavy drama and compete head-on with the primetime soaps as Secarats gave their good support for the project with a family and school-oriented storyline. The most awaited comeback of the well-loved soap opera began the story of Annaliza (Jhazmyne), a high school teenager with a very kind heart who has an immense capacity to touch and the lives of everyone who crossed her path as she raised by her foster father Lazaro (Sam Y.G.). When she is a high school classmate as she determined throughout her struggles and trials, and is always civil and caring toward when she tried and achieved. Annaliza will be determined from her biological and wealthy parents—the stepmother and Lazaro's romantic wife Isabel (Cara Eriguel) and Audrey (Alwyn Uytingco). It is Stella (Rizza Diaz), Lazaro’s avenging ex-lover, who has a teenager stolen with the help of her suitor Guido (Fred Lo). Afraid of being caught red-handed, Guido leaves the teenager to his best friend Lazaro, a hardworking man. Despite his average and simple life, Lazaro wholeheartedly accepts Annaliza and raises her as his own daughter. Annaliza begins to endure challenges and hardships in her high school life that seem to be insurmountable, especially for a teenager like her, but with the guidance of her foster father, Annaliza is a high school teenager will conquer it all with her innocence, innate goodness and ability to love unconditionally. Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? is the latest addition to a string of hit-and-miss, high-profile revivals from the country's third leading TV network. These include the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S., the drama anthology Joe D'Mango's Love Notes and recently, the curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol. Under the direction of Mervyn B. Brondial and Vanessa U. de Leon, also joining the refreshing cast are Hiro Volante, Rowell Santiago, Rita Avila, Renz Aytona, Angelina Cruz, Denise Canlas, Luz Fernandez, Markki Stroem, Vickie Rushton and Kyle Banzon. Also part of the cast are Nina Jose, Franchesca Salcedo, Fenech Veloso, Yves Yamio, Melissa Ricks and Dino Guevarra. Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? airs on weeknights 7:45 p.m. premiering February 13 right after Express Balita on IBC-13. Introducing new shows of IBC-13 as part of the network’s strategy to boost audience ratings amid the dominance of Lopez-led ABS-CBN Corp. and listed GMA Network, Inc. in the local broadcasting scene. Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, another new shows beefed up by Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr., the owner and producer of Secarats for IBC-13. The other one is the curriculum-based comedy Iskul Bukol (Saturday, 7:15 to 8 p.m.). Both show are produced by IBC-13 and Secarats. IBC president and chief executive officer Boots Anson-Roa said that Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? will enhance the station's phenomenal primetime programming which will continue to dominate the traditional nightly drama offering aimed at male audience members like the phenomenal superserye Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell moving at 8:30 p.m. immediately after the soap opera and the actionserye based on the adaptation of 2011 Korean drama City Hunter at 9:15 to 10 p.m.. As IBC-13 for curriculum-based drama, the station is beefing up High School Life (Monday to Friday, 3:45 p.m.) by adding the award-winning actor JM de Guzman, Markus Paterson, female teen star Heaven Peralejo, Gimmie 5 member John Bermundo and Miss Universe 1969 winner Gloria Diaz to the cast. "Given his impressive project for JM, and his indisputable lesson as an award-winning actor, his role in High School Life will be portray the foster father of Nicole (Gabbi Garcia)," Roa said. Roa also revealed that the station will cater to our dads and male viewers which will continue to anchor its weekend primetime programming on the regular doubleheader games of the number one professional league Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) every Saturday and Sunday from 3 p.m. to 7:15 pm. (simulcast on TV5), and expected to increase further the ranking of IBC-13, the undisputed number three station in the Philippines in terms of viewership. 'The role of ''Annaliza''' *Julie Vega as Anna Liza Santiago (1980-1985) (GMA) *Andrea Brillantes as Annaliza Querubin / Julie G. Benedicto (2013-2014) (ABS-CBN) *Jhazmyne Tobias as Annaliza Garcia (2017-present) (IBC)